1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ballast control IC, particularly for driving fluorescent lamps, and more particularly with additional PFC circuitry on the IC.
2. Related Art
Several aspects of the invention may provide additional functionality and reliability to the popular IR2166 and IR2167 ballast control IC's, both manufactured by the International Rectifier Corporation. Descriptions are available at www.irf.com, as well as in the above-mentioned related application and articles, especially Ser. No. 60/482,344. Detailed descriptions of the background art are thus freely available and need not be included herein.